Through Their Eyes
by Invisibool
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the characters are thinking as they fight? Here's your chance to find out!
1. Left Behind

**Hey there! I was playing this game the other day, and wondered what was going through the minds of the characters as they fight. Enjoy!**

'**Through Their Eyes'**

A bright flash commands my attention. I look over to my right and see two Marro Warriors and an Orc Swordsman are blown into the air, the smoke from an explosion still lingering, no doubt from a grenade belonging to one of those annoying humans in the green suits.

A deep, commanding beep recaptures my attention. I turn to my leader, Deathwalker 9000. He is clearly frustrated by the fact that I'm not paying attention to the fight in front of us.

"You don't want to anger him!" my brother loudly whispers to me.

I was always the one who was getting distracted, and that meant my brother got all the major enhancements, leaving me with only my current wits and weaponry to get me through.

Deathwalker 8000 stops, and turns to the mountain we just passed. I watch as he raised his left arm and released a stream of bullets for a full three-and-a-half seconds. 4 humans fall from the peak, all in skin-tight suits, two black, two white.

Another angry beep from my leader, and I immediately switch my vision to the front. Brunak and a Swog Rider rush past us, feeling no fear of the possibility of death not 300 yards away.

A strange chitter once again grabs my focus. We pass the Marro warlord Ne-Gok-Sa perched on a ledge, apparently screaming out orders to his lesser Marro on the other side.

Suddenly, I am kicked over, and I feel the weight of Deathwalker 7000's body step over me. I look up and watch my brethren round the turn in the valley. They have left me behind. I am no longer one of the group.

I back into a small crevice, terrified. I stand no chance alone. None. I listen to the pained screams of various species, and wonder: Why does this war have to never end?

Suddenly, I am picked up and I land on the back of a familiar, orange, winged creature: Mimring!

I turn to the sides, and I see Su-Bak-Na and his Marro army, and Grimnak and his Orc squad. Grimnak gives the thumbs-up to the dragon on which I sit.

Mimring cranes his head to me.

"Come on," he says. "We've got a war to win!"

---------------------------------------------

**I had a lot of fun writing this! Please vote on who you want next! Otherwise, I'll choose myself.**


	2. Not a Disgrace

**Another chapter! I'm not going to outright tell you who these characters are. Figure it out yourself!**

The Venoc Vipers are advancing, yet my soldiers are doing nothing about it…

I scream at them, I can feel the veins bulging in my head. The Marro Warriors below look up at me, then scramble, most of them colliding with each other or a wall.

Angry, I yell to the sky, turn around, and plunge my right arm into an unlucky Marro Drone who happens to be standing there. I throw his limp body down from the ledge on which we stand.

"Why the hell can't you idiots do anything right!?" I scream at them again.

Not all is lost for our great Marro Hive. We have Kee-Mo-Shi down there, along with Su-Bak-Na and Tor-Kul-Na.

I watch the Marro Warriors hopelessly run around, one of them shooting another.

I groan and collapse, covering my eyes. I'm a disgrace as a warlord, and my own fleet disobeys me.

A beep comes from next to me. I turn, slightly aggravated, to see one of Deathwalker's Zettian Guards standing next to me, cannon raised.

Footfalls on my other side cause me to look over, and Tornak stands beside me on his reptilian mount.

"Team. Fight. Win," he says. Though I can understand them, all they receive in response is a chittering noise.

Heavy steps behind us lead us to look behind. Brunak finishes walking toward us, a look of pure confidence on his face.

"That's no way to be a Warlord. Your troops are awaiting orders," he says, and points to the land below the ledge.

My entire lesser Marro members are standing there, not budging their feet, growling menacingly, and weapons raised at the Vipers advancing across the river.

I stand up, and send a message to my troops.

"Attack!"


End file.
